Corine E Riddle
by Miss Nii
Summary: Sem poder mudar o futuro, seu coração apodreceu [Continuação de Ann L. Riddle] [OOC]
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Descrição dos personagens:

Tom S. Riddle (Pseudônimo: Voldemort, ainda jovem): É pai de Tina e Corine, viúvo de Ann, tem uma mente perturbada e teve um casamento com o fim trágico.

Ann L. Riddle (Anteriormente Ann Louise Black): Esposa de Tom, era muito mais nova que ele. Era vidente e morreu de uma forma horrível.

Corine Riddle (Pseudônimo: White Lady. Jovem): Filha de Tom e Ann, é vidente como a mãe. Viu a mãe morta e desenvolveu uma doença no coração que quando entra em um estado pré-depressivo, ela desmaia se trancando num estado vegetativo. Feitiços comuns não funcionam com ela. Morreu, mas foi revivida ninguém sabe como. É a personagem principal da trama.

Vallentina Melchior Mallory (Apelido: Tina): É irmã gêmea de Corine, também viu a mãe morta, obliviaram a mente dela e de Corine, ela se esqueceu, Corine não, como ela esqueceu quem era foi dada para ser adotada por uma outra família. Posteriormente se lembra de quem é.

Remus J. Lupin (Pseudônimo: Moony, ainda jovem): É um dos marotos, é o mais dedicado aos estudos. Lobisomem, foi mordido quando era pequeno, é a razão para os outros terem se transformado em animagos ilegais.

James Potter (Pseudônimo: Prongs): Outro maroto, apaixonado por Lily, posteriormente será pai de Harry. Melhor amigo de Sirius. Transforma-se em um cervo.

Sirius Black (Pseudônimo: Padfoot, ainda jovem): O grande amor de Tina e de Corine, gosta das duas, mas seu grande amor é Tina. Posteriormente será pai de Peter, Mary e Diana. Transforma-se num cão.

Peter Pettigrew (Pseudônimo: Wormtail): Maroto secundário, não muito inteligente, é baba-ovo de Sirius, James, Remus e Corine. Posteriormente terá grande importância na história original, sendo "o traidor".

Lillian Evans (Apelido: Lily): Melhor amiga de Tina e Corine. Uma das pessoas mais inteligentes de Hogwarts na sua época. Posteriormente será mãe de Harry.


	2. Uma garota estranha

Corine arrumava as malas enquanto se preparava para ir a Hogwarts, como seu pai estava estudando sei-lá-o-que na Albânia ela estava morando sozinha com a chata de sua governanta. Corine era uma menina muito estranha, desde os oito anos levara jeito para as artes das trevas, não que ela gostasse, mas levava. Seu pai sempre incentivou o interesse dela pela magia, talvez pelo fato dele ser um dos maiores bruxos de toda a história, perdendo só para Dumblendore. Mas, o mais estranho nela era a profecia que tinham feito para ela quando nasceu "Quando o Sol aparece no céu ofusca a beleza da Lua, com ela ofuscada ninguém perceberá que a Lua sumiu. A Estrela Negra será a responsável pela morte de seu coração, um cometa surgirá e pelo Sol será criado" o que isso queria dizer?

-Corrine! Dessça já aqui!

-Já vai, já vai, que droga! Corine detestava a sua "babá" como as crianças trouxas do vilarejo que ela morava chamavam.

-Quando seu Pai souberrr dessste vocabulárrio que exzestás uzzandô...

-Ahhh...Eu tô morrendo de medo!

Desde que quase passara aquele vexame na seleção, não tinha medo de mais nada. Ela tinha sido vítima da primeira "brincadeira" de Potter e Black, (eles tentaram colocar um besouro nas suas vestes) o mais engraçado, é que, depois disso, ela se tornou amiga deles. Agora, com 17 anos, ela mal podia esperar para ir para Hogwarts.

-James! Berrou Corine saltando em cima dele na cabine do trem.

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM WHITE LADY! EU TÔ FICANDO SEM ARRR!

Ela era chamada de White Lady pelos amigos, porque podia se transformar em qualquer animal, só que eles sempre tinham pelos/penas/escamas brancos (as).

-Oi Corine. Disseram em coro Remus, seu (quase) pai, Peter, o baba-ovo deles e Sirius, a Estrela Negra de seu coração, o romance só tinha um problema, Sirius era a-pai-xo-na-do por Tina, uma das suas melhores amigas...

-Oi galera! Falou Corine se virando para os outros.

-E aí, tudo jóia? Perguntou Sirius. A forma que ela tinha encontrado de disfarçar o seu amor foi se tornar a melhor amiga dele. Embora ela se afastasse quando ele começava a falar da Tina, tudo ia bem.

-Sim, tudo jóia...

-Que houve White Lady, você parece tão distante... Remus, sempre doce e sensitivo, por isso que ela gostava tanto dele.

-É, é verdade. Que houve? Andou se apaixonando por algum babaca (com o perdão da palavra) que te fez sofrer? Se for isso eu, o Moony e o Padfoot vamos dar uma lição nele! Ha, o James sempre a fazia rir... Por isso eles eram os seus meninos.

-Huhauahauhauhauha! Não James, tá tudo bem, até porque... Vocês não podem fazer nada contra ele...

-O QUÊ! Ops! Falara demais, agora os quatro estavam querendo saber tudo.

-Quem é ele? É o Ranhoso?

-Não Prongs, ela não tem tamanho mau gosto. A gente conhece?

-Ele é popular?

-Ele gosta de você?

-Não é o Ranhoso. Sim, vocês conhecem ele... Nhhh... Acho que é popular... E não, ele não gosta de mim... Eles eram os seus melhores amigos, afinal... Mas ninguém sabia que ELE era o Sirius...

-COMO ASSIM ELE NÃO GOSTA DE VOCÊ!-James e Sirius berraram ao mesmo tempo-SE ELE TE FIZER CHORAR... EU MATO ELE E O PRONGS ENTERRA!(N/A: adorei essa frase... é a 2ª vez que eu uso ela)

-C-calma gente...Também não é o fim do mundo se eu ficar para titia...Eu ainda vou ter vocês quatro...

-Só porque você quer. Todo mundo sabe que Hogwarts cai aos seus pés, aos de Vallentina e aos de Lillian. Disse Remus friamente

-Assim você me deixa encabulada, Moony... Também não é para tanto...e...A única pessoa que eu quero para mim jamais me verá como mulher. E dito isso saiu da cabine

-Puxa, ela ficou mesmo triste...Quem será o defunto?

-Padfoot,...Acho que se você entendesse menos de garotas, seria um trasgo...

-Nossa, Moony, é tão óbvio assim?

-Se ela não quis contar, não sou eu quem vai.

-Sabe quem eu acho que é?

-Quem Prongs?

-Malfoy.

-CREDO PRONGS! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE DIZER: A _NOSSA_ WHITE LADY NÃO TEM TAMANHO MAU GOSTO!

-Nossa...Do jeito que você fala parece até que gosta dela...

-CALA A BOCA WORMTAIL!

Corine estava sozinha olhando para o fogo...A profecia ecoava em sua cabeça...Agora ela tinha certeza, depois de ver que Tina tinha a mesma marca que ela no mesmo local, ela sabia quem era o Sol e sabia quem ia sumir, provavelmente, Tina e Sirius iam se casar e...

Tudo bem, eu não vou ficar com o Sirius mesmo, então...Que se dane.

-A sua pessoa especial é o Sirius, não é mesmo?

-Remus! Que susto você me deu!

-Não desvie o assunto Corine. Quando Remus a chamava pelo primeiro nome é que a coisa era séria.

-Não estou desviando o assunto, você realmente me assustou.

-Corine...

-Mas...O que você quer?

-Quero que você seja franca comigo.

-Sobre...?

-Se o Sirius é ou não a sua pessoa especial.

-Não sei do que você está falando...

-Sabe sim, não se faça de tonta que eu conheço você muito bem.

-Remus, vem cá. Você acha que eu sou que tipo de pessoa? Acha que eu vou sair com um cara e gostar de outro?

-VOCÊ TÁ SAINDO COM ALGUÉM! Os marotos de repente apareceram na sala comunal e, sem medir as conseqüências, saíram de seus esconderijos aos tropeços e berrando.

-Eu não acredito Remus...A desilusão de Corine era imensa e seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

-Espera, Corine, eu posso explicar...

-NÃO, você não pode, isso tudo era um plano não era? Era só um mísero plano para descobrir quem é a pessoa! Claaaro, a White Lady não vai se importar se OUVIRMOS OS SEGREDOS MAIS ÍNTIMOS DO CORAÇÃO DELA! A voz de Corine subia a cada palavra e ela já estava chorando.

-Corine, espera,...Eu posso...

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE NADA! ACABOU! EU NÃO SOU MAIS PARTE DOS MAROTOS! Toda a sala comunal ouvia, ela tinha consciência do ridículo, mas seu coração doía muito com a traição.

-Não, Corine, você está nervosa, não diga isso... Agora era Sirius quem falava, a cada palavra dele ela chorava mais e mais, afinal, ela confiava em todos eles e eles combinaram um plano para descobrir quem era ELE...

-EU ODEIO VOCÊS! ODEIO! Dito isso ela saiu correndo chorando para o dormitório das meninas.

-Muito bem, que idéia foi essa de me seguir? Moony estava furioso, ia ser uma briga daquelas.

Chegando ao dormitório Corine encontrou Lillian e Tina conversando no quarto

-Que foi Corine? Por que você está chorando? Lily perguntou de um jeito tão maternal que Corine se atirou no colo dela e continuou a chorar, primeiro bem alto, depois, com o cafuné de Lily e Tina e suas palavras consoladoras, ela dormiu.

Após botar Corine na cama, Tina e Lily saíram do dormitório para o salão comunal.

-Muito bem Potter o que você fez para a Corine! Lily estava irada, sabia que tinha o dedo de Potter ali pelos gritos que elas ouviram.

-Eu não fiz nada coração...

-1º: não sou SEU coração Potter,

2º: Tá me achando com cara de idiota é? Eu ouvi os gritos de lá do dormitório.

-Pode deixar Evans, amanhã ela tá ok, ela só ficou meio estressada porque a gente ouviu ela falando sobre o carinha que ela gosta com o Moony...Falou um Sirius meio emburrado

-O QUÊ! Vocês não têm o mínimo de tato! Remus, você não concordou com isso, concordou?

-Não Lillian, não Vallentina, não concordei, eu nem sabia.

-E nem ia saber, só que aí ela falou que tava saindo com alguém, e a gente não se controlou...

PAF! Lily meteu a mão na cara de James

-HEY! Por que você fez isso!

-VOCÊS são uns IDIOTAS! Agora a pobrezinha tá chorando tanto que é de cortar o coração! Dito isso segurou Tina pelo braço e voltou para o dormitório.

Tinha se passado algum tempo desde a briga e Corine estava se sentindo meio vazia, não que ela não gostasse de Tina e Lily, mas sentia falta dos SEUS meninos...Ai, se ao menos ela fosse menos orgulhosa...Os Marotos também não estavam muito bem, Remus sentia falta dos debates a respeito sobre as aulas com ela, Wormtail dos incentivos, James das dicas de quadribol e sobre Lily, e Sirius sentia falta da eterna tagarelice sem sentido dela, afinal, ela era muito querida por todos eles.

Corine estava sozinha sentada na beira do lago pensando na morte, quando:

-Sinto muito. A idéia foi minha, os outros não tinham nada a ver e o Remus nem sabia.

-Tudo bem, acho que dá para perdoar você...

-Podemos manter isso entre nós?

-Claro, sem problemas,...

-O que foi?

-Sinto que você não acabou de falar.

-Gosto de ouvir o som das suas respostas.

Corine corou

-Quem é o carinha que você tá saindo?

-Jura que não ri?

-Juro

-...

-Fala.

-...Malfoy.

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊ! EU NÃO ACREDITO WHITE LADY! QUE MAU GOSTO!

-Puuuf... Qual o problema? Você sai com quem quer e eu com quem eu quero.

- Mas não é isso! Ele é o INIMIGO MORTAL dos Marotos...

-Eu não sou mais uma Marota, lembra?

-Mas, White Lady...

-Olha, eu achei que você tivesse vindo aqui para fazer as pazes, mas parece que me enganei. Corine se levantou e saiu.

-Espera, White Lady! Não me deixa falando sozinho! -e começou a correr atrás dela

-Você é ridículo.

-White Lady...Desculpe

-Acho que dá para desculpar. Disse Corine com um sorriso.

-Fala sério, como você conseguiu que ela voltasse?

-...

-Não importa! O importante é que ela voltou, né Moony?

-Pois é...mas ainda fiquei curioso...

-É que ninguém resiste ao meu charme!

Peter começou a aplaudir e Corine deu uma risadinha pelo nariz

-Vocês são uns imbecis.

-Somos os SEUS imbecis! -disseram os Marotos em coro e todos começaram a rir, enfim, tudo estava como antes...


	3. Sol e Lua

-Mamãe...O meu coração dói...Ti-na...Tina...TINA!

-AHHHHHH!  
-Tina, você tá bem? Você tava murmurando enquanto dormia...Tava tendo um pesadelo? Lily se debruçava por sobre sua cama, preocupada.  
-N-não foi nada Lily, só um sonho ruim... Falou Tina protegendo os olhos do Sol.  
-Não tente me enganar Tina, eu sei que você não tá bem. Falou Lily com um ruguinha de preocupação na testa.  
-Eu Tô Bem Lily! Me deixa! Falou Tina, impaciente, afastando Lily com a mão e começou a se vestir.  
-...O que deu nela?  
Tina se levantou e ia para o salão comunal quando viu que a cama da Corine também estava vazia.

-Corine foi tomar café? Perguntou Tina apontando para a cama da colega de quarto. Lily fez que não com a cabeça.  
Aonde ela foi...? olhou pela janela e a viu encostada na árvore.

-Por que você escondeu isso de mim? Perguntou Tina se sentando ao lado dela  
-Ahn? Do que você tá falando? Se virou Corine, sonolenta.  
-Da profecia. Bufou Tina.  
-Você sabe! Corine perguntou, com o queixo caído.  
-Não sabia, bem... você sabe o que quer dizer,...Mana? Respondeu Tina, hesitante.  
-Uma de nós é o Sol e a outra é a Lua, as duas amam a mesma pessoa, apenas o Sol ficará com ela, o Sol terá um filho com essa pessoa e eles serão felizes para sempre. Falou Corine de um fôlego só, quanto antes falasse, antes acabaria.  
-Você gosta do Sirius? Falou Tina maternalmente passando um dos braços pelas costas de Corine.  
-É. Ele é a única pessoa que eu desejo para mim, e a única pessoa que eu jamais terei... Corine começava a se senti deprimida.  
-Por quê? Tina começou a ficar indignada.  
-Porque eu não seria capaz de estragar a sua felicidade. Corine sentiu que a vida dela estava despencando, o que ela tinha na cabeça, afinal?  
-Mas aí eu estaria estragando a sua! Isso não é justo! Tina estava MUITO indignada. O que Corine tinha na cabeça? Se Sirius fosse ficar com ela, seria porque a tinha escolhido entre as duas, não porque o tinha ganhado de mão beijada.  
-Não, isso é perfeitamente justo, ele gosta de você. Corine estava começando a ficar com raiva, Tina não podia simplesmente ficar feliz com o gesto dela e deixar aquele assunto morrer? Afinal, por que ela estava tão triste? Não tinha ido aos últimos passeios à Hogsmeade com Lucius? Ah, qual é? Quem ela estava enganando? Foi pura diversão, nenhum dos dois gostava do outro de verdade. Eles tinham saído e não tinha rolado nada. Nem um beijo. Isso ela ia guardar para alguém especial.  
-Mas... Ela não ia deixar a irmã desistir de seu primeiro amor tão facilmente, ainda mais agora de elas eram irmãs de verdade.  
-Não discuta isso comigo! Eu já decidi que quem vai ser a Lua vou ser eu! Tudo o que eu quero é que ele seja feliz! Ele jamais saberá que eu o amo! E...Ai! Meu coração dói...  
Corine caiu desmaiada.

-Nhhh...Onde eu tô...?  
-Na enfermaria, Corine, você tem um problema muito sério no coração. Infelizmente ninguém descobriu exatamente o que é nem como curá-lo, então, vê se se cuida. Sirius estava olhando-a, triste.  
-Sirius, você esteve segurando a minha mão esse tempo todo?(N/A: Frase tirada de "X-1999") perguntou Corine sonolenta.  
-Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você, Lua. Falou Sirius, friamente.  
-V-você ouviu? Corine começou a se desesperar, aquele era o seu segredo...  
-Desculpe, eu ia falar com a Tina e não pude deixar de ouvir. Murmurou Sirius.  
-Eu sou a Lua... né? Corine sentia seu mundo desmoronar, ela sempre soube, mas, ouvir isso da boca do amado era cruel demais.  
-Eu amo a Tina, Corine. Falou Sirius num só fôlego, para acabar com aquilo logo. Como ela pôde não perceber durante todo aquele tempo? Toda a implicância dela com as garotas que ele saía...Sirius suspirou.  
Ela começou a chorar e virou o rosto para tentar esconder as lágrimas.  
-E-eu sei, jamais pensei em forçar os meus sentimentos a você... Falou Corine numa meia voz esganiçada.  
-Corine, eu não quero que você se sinta triste, eu gosto de você, mas amo a Tina. Sirius começou a se desesperar, e se a amizade deles acabasse? Ele não seria capaz de viver sem Corine...  
-Eu entendo,... Falou Corine depois de um soluço.  
E ele a beijou na testa, ela ergueu a cabeça e o beijou, ele sabia que amava as duas, mas não podia fazer isso, ele tinha batalhado tanto pela Tina para, de repente, virar para ela e dizer: "Desculpe, mas o meu amor pela sua irmã gêmea é recíproco"? Não, não podia fazer isso com ela, era imaturo, era cruel.  
-Corine, chega! Falou ele segurando-a pelos ombros, forçando a separação dos corpos.  
O amor deles não podia ser assim, ela não podia depender dele para viver.  
-Eu-Amo-A-Tina!  
Ele falou bem alto, para ver se assim o seu cérebro convencia o seu coração de que a mulher da sua vida não era Corine, e sim, Tina.  
-MAS EU AMO VOCÊ SIRIUS! TUDO O QUE EU QUERO É VIVER DO SEU LADO! NÃO ME DEXE! Não me deixe, não me deixe...


	4. E o vento vai levando tudo embora

Ele se foi, assim como a sua mãe também se foi quando ela tinha apenas quatro anos, obliviaram a sua mente para que ela esquecesse de tudo, com Tina tinha funcionado, com ela não.

De tarde quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver  
Se o vento ainda está forte e vai  
Ser bom subir nas pedras sei  
Que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora

-Mãe...? Mãe você está tão gelada, os seus olhos estão tão vazios mãe...Sua boca não está sorrindo agora...Mãe...Tem muito sangue saindo do seu pescoço, mãe...Seu pescoço está aqui, sua cabeça está aqui...Cadê o seu corpo...? Mãe...Cadê a Tina...Mãe...Mãe...Não vai embora! Mamãe! Não me deixa sozinha! O meu peito dói mãe! Eu sinto muito! Eu não queria que isso acontecesse! Mas...Mãe! Me perdoa! Você ainda me ama! Mãe...?

Agora está tão longe, vê  
A linha do horizonte me distrai:  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção

Onde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?

Ainda posso sentir o sangue...Tão quente...Mas você tão gelada...Mãe...Eu estou morrendo...Meu coração dói tanto que eu quero que a morte chegue logo...Morrer não é tão ruim assim...Afinal...Eu vou voltar para perto de você...

Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo

E quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
- Que a vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem

Mãe... Isso é tão covarde... Mas a morte é tão quente...E eu estou tão gelada...Que nem você...Que nem você, mãe...

Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim  
Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?

-Eu tinha sonhado com isso! Sinto muito mamãe! Sinto muito!

- Olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos  
Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora

Estou indo mãe...Me espera...

Onde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?


	5. Assim que você chegar

Ela estava indo embora, e seu rosto triste, seus olhos fechados, ele sentia o seu corpo ficando gelado...Seus lábios roxos...

Quem disse que eu não ia perceber que você estava indo embora...?

Ele chorava...Sim, o grande guerreiro, Sirius Black, chorava. Por conta de uma garota que "ele não amava"...Ele se abaixou, deu-lhe um selinho, agarrou as cobertas e começou a soluçar baixinho.

Como eu pude ser tão burro...?

-Sirius...? Tina entrava na enfermaria e o abraçava, chorando também.

-Tina...Você viu? Sirius se sentia tão confuso...

-Vi. Eu sempre soube. Pode ficar com ela se quiser. Falou Tina, num sorriso molhado de lágrimas.

-Tina...Eu amo você. Não ela. Sim, era Tina que ele amava. Mas então, por que a morte de Corine lhe parecia um fato tão horrível? Por que ele não conseguia se ver vivendo sem ela? Mas Tina sorria, sorria como se fosse a coisa mais simples e maravilhosa do mundo. Um sorriso que passava a certeza de que tudo daria certo, como se Corine fosse abrir os olhos, de repente, e sorrir.

-Conversa. Se fosse eu que estivesse aqui, você não estaria parecendo uma criança pequena. Sirius, nós duas queremos que você seja feliz, nós duas queremos ser o Sol e a Lua, amo você.- O beijou e saiu da enfermaria

-Você é igualzinha a sua mãe. Falou uma voz zombeteira no reflexo de Tina.

-Você voltou? Achei que amasse a Corine.

-E a amo, extremamente, tanto quanto amava sua mãe -disse a imagem de Tina no espelho com um sorriso irônico e cruel.- Assim que a criança nascer ele matará vocês três. Nunca se esqueça.

-Madame Pomfrey, ela...Corine...?

Seu corpo começou a se erguer no ar, era um corpo morto, mas voava, sua alma girava junto com sangue...

-...Magia Negra... Sirius sussurrou, amedrontado.

Palavras incompreensíveis entravam por seus ouvidos...Maldições, profecias...Tudo numa voz rouca e sussurrante.

-Ela estará...Viva...Mas...Jamais...Poderá...Morrer...Novamente...

Seu corpo despencou das alturas.

-CORINE!

Consegui, eu peguei você...Eu não sei o que faria se você nunca saísse daquele estado... E beijou seu rosto, era tão bom sentir o calor dela...

-Pintando de novo, Ann?

Um homem de cabelos escuros e lisos, olhos avermelhados e um rosto meio reptiliano chegou por trás de uma garota, ela era realmente esplendorosa, tinha longos cabelos prateados, olhos azul-esverdeados e tristes, e lábios muito vermelhos.

-Príncipe, não chegue assim, silenciosamente, pelas minhas costas que eu me arrepio toda!

-Se arrepia, é? Perguntou ele, zombeteiro, enquanto encostava seus lábios naquele pescoço alvo -E não me chame de Príncipe...Para você eu sou apenas Tom.

-NÃO! Me-larga! A garota, ofegante saiu porta a fora, correndo.

-Que quadro interessante...

O homem olhava para um quadro onde se via uma mocinha loura presa à uma serpente em seu aperto mortal, e esta, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar expressava um louco prazer pelo aperto.

-É assim que você nos vê, Ann...? O homem tinha uma melancolia louca no olhar...

-AHHH! Nããããão! Corine estava na enfermaria chorando, tinha acabado de acordar daquele sonho, a última coisa que se lembrava era do homem se aproximando e esganando-a, com aqueles olhos vermelhos brilhando de prazer.

-Srta. Riddle! Acalme-se!

O rosto de Madame Pomfrey estava preocupado.

-Que estranho... A poção que eu lhe dei antes dela dormir era para não sonhar...Parece que os feitiços comuns não funcionam com essa garota... Resmungou Madame Pomfrey para si mesma.

-O que disse Madame Pomfrey? Perguntou Corine, curiosa.

-Nada, nada não querida. Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso forçado.

-Querida, se vista, você tem visitas! Berrou Madame Pomfrey do lado de fora da enfermaria.

-Corine! Berrou Lily ao se atirar em seu colo.

-Quando você vai sair da enfermaria? Perguntou Remus enquanto colocava vários cartões apaixonados de melhoras no seu colo.

-Amanhã, só para prestar os exames escritos, Madame Pomfrey disse que a parada cardíaca que eu tive foi muito séria. Disse ela agarrando no ar o sapo de chocolate que James lhe atirava.

-Todos eles são do Malfoy? Perguntou Corine, rindo.

-Quase todos, aquele babaca... Resmungou James entre dentes.

-James! Exclamou Lily, repreendendo-o.

-Desculpe Lily,...Insistiu que entregássemos para você. Finalizou James, desgostoso.

-O que quer dizer com "quase todos"? Perguntou Corine erguendo uma fina sobrancelha loura.

-Cada um de nós escreveu um para você. Agora era Peter que falava.

- 'Brigada gente. Falou Corine, sorridente. Ela ergueu olhos e esses se encontraram com os de Sirius.

Se entregar é para os fracos.

Pensou Corine com um sorriso decidido no rosto.

-Ê Sirius, que cara é essa de enterro? Nós estamos aqui para comemorar a melhora da nossa querida Corine! Disse Tina enquanto dava um soco no ombro de seu namorado.

Ela abaixou os olhos para a montanha de cartões e sorriu.

Seria tão bom se todos eles fossem do Sirius...

Estava decidido, ela ia parar com aquele showzinho ridículo e deixar Sirius e Tina serem felizes em paz.

Quando eu me tornei uma pessoa tão madura e deixei meu egoísmo de lado! e desatou a rir.

-Por que você tá rindo Corine? Perguntou Peter, temeroso.

-É que vocês tão aqui, todos reunidos só para me ver...Depois que a gente quase morre, essas coisas são muito importantes. Corine respondeu, gentil.

Fez-se um silêncio durante algum tempo, então Lily, corando, disse:

-Eu e o James temos uma coisa a contar para você.

-O quê? Perguntou Corine com interesse.

-A gente... tá namorando. Lily parecia que queria desaparatar para muito longe naquele instante, James tinha cara de que tinha ganhado um milhão de galeões.

-QUE MARAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILHA! Corine berrou e se agarrou o pescoço da amiga.

-Isso é ótimo! Sempre torci por vocês! Ai que bom! Tô tão feliz! Pelo menos vocês encontraram a felicidade. Exclamou Corine com sinceridade.

-É, é tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas a gente tem que ir para Hogsmeade- falou Tina dando um beijo na testa da irmã -Tchau maninha- sussurrou essas duas palavras com carinho para apenas Corine ouvir e depois gritou bem alto:

-Eu volto para te visitar mais tarde!

-Tchau gente -falou Corine dando um último abraço em Lily, na irmã, em James, em Remus e afagando os cabelos de Peter.

-Você não vem não Sirius! Berrou Tina da porta.

-Já vou, coração, só tenho que amarrar o sapato! Gritou Sirius de volta. Corine olhou para os sapatos dele: não tinham cadarço.

Assim que todos saíram, ele se levantou e, com um aceno da varinha, conjurou as mais belas rosas amarelas que ela já tinha visto.

-Eu sei que são as suas favoritas, é para alegrar esse lugar. Falou ele, sem olhar diretamente para ela.

-O-obrigada... Falou ela corando.

-Não é nada, e Corine... Sirius queria lhe pedir desculpas por tudo aquilo, mas hesitou por um segundo.

-Ãhn?

-Sirius! Você vêm ou não vêm! Berrou Tina de lá de fora.

-Eu falo depois. E deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, Corine corou de prazer.

-Sirius... Murmurou Corine depois que ele saiu, levando a mão ao local beijado.


	6. Ameaças de morte e segredos

Aulas, intervalos, aulas...Exames...Talvez nunca mais ver Hogwarts...Como doía pensar nisso...

-Afe! Eles querem nos matar com tanto dever! Gritou James, certa tarde.

-Vou descrever isso em uma palavra: PESADELO; leiam meus lábios: PE-SA-DE-LO. (N/A: Frase retirada do filme "Do que As Mulheres Gostam", só que tava em inglês) Apoiou Sirius.

-Apoiado! Apoiado! Berrou Peter.

-Ai, que frescura! A gente tem muito mais matérias e não está reclamando! Falou Tina, apontando uma pena para o nariz de Sirius.

-Concordo Tina. Falou Lily, torcendo o nariz.

-Lily, meu Lírio, vocês (Tina, Lily, Moony) são gênios, não tem o que reclamar. Falou James, bajulando e tentando ver as anotações dela.

-Ah James! Fala sério! Todos vocês também são geniais! Nem sei por que vocês tão reclamando, só obtiveram "Excelente" nos N.O.M.s...Todos nós temos capacidade, é só questão de saber explorá-la. Lily disse corando, mas afastando as anotações do namorado.

-Hey, eu tô sentindo falta de uma pessoa protestando! Lembrou Sirius.

-É mesmo Padfoot... Concordou Remus, quase rindo.

-Pois é, né Remus...WHITE LADY VEM SE JUNTAR À GENTE! Sirius berrou com toda a força de seus pulmões para Corine, que estava do outro lado da sala.

Corine que estava com o nariz enfiado num livro ergueu os olhos, os fitou lentamente...e enfiou o nariz no livro de novo.

-Ah não. Reclamou James.

-Fala sério! Resmungou Sirius

-Poxa Corine, eu tô com dificuldade no dever que o prof. Slugorn passou! Berrou Peter.

-Deixa de palhaçada garota! James gritou.

-Eu vou acabar com isso agora. Remus falou, decidido.

-O que você vai fazer, Remus? Foi a vez de Tina perguntar.

-Você vão ver. Falou Remus se levantando e indo em direção a Corine.

-O que deu nele? Disse um curioso James, espichando o pescoço para ver melhor.

-Deixa ele James e vem estudar para os exames comigo. Disse Lily puxando James pela manga do casaco.

-Que coisa, tudo isso porque você tem medo de ser rejeitada outra vez? Bufou Remus se atirando na poltrona ao lado da em que Corine estava sentada.

-Ahn? Murmurou Corine, erguendo os olhos do livro.

-Corine...

Era a primeira vez que ele falava tão docemente assim, sua voz estava tão suave que chegava a ser triste...

-...Saber lidar com a rejeição é o primeiro passo para uma futura aceitação, você é legal, inteligente, bonita, ainda vai encontrar alguém que a ame por ser o que você é...

Corine se atira em seus braços soluçando

-Por que VOCÊ não é meu pai? Ela murmurou entre um soluço e outro.

-Quê!

-Meu pai, ele...ele, m-me mandou uma carta dizendo que assim que eu sair de Hogwarts ele e um bando de loucos seus seguidores vão vir nos matar, a mim e à minha irmã...

Remus finge que não ouviu a última parte da frase, ela devia estar delirando por causa do choque, afinal, ela não tinha irmã, ou será que tinha?

-Está tudo bem Corine, eu vou te ajudar no que for preciso...

Dito isso passou a consolá-la e acariciar o topo de sua cabeça.

Ele ficou um tempão acariciando sua cabeça...Ela parou de chorar, mas só fez apertar mais o corpo dele contra o dela...O que estava havendo? Sirius...Que se dane o Sirius! Ela se declarara, ele tivera sua chance e a mandara para o escanteio, então, que problema tinha ficar com o Remus, aquele doce amigo que sempre esteve ao seu lado? Por que o seu coração sangrava? Antes que ela percebesse, seus lábios já haviam se aproximado, o abraço estava apertado...

-CORINE!

Eles se separaram bruscamente, Sirius, pálido de fúria, ia avançar, quando se conteve e sorriu sonsamente, era óbvio que seu peito urrava com a dor da "traição", mas que se dane, ela não agüentara ver ele e Tina se amassando um monte de vezes?

BLAM!

Ninphadora Tonks, uma segundanista, largou todos os livros que tinha nas mãos e saiu da sala comunal, chorando. Remus, obviamente, saiu correndo atrás dela. Corine sentiu como se uma faca trespassasse seu coração, que doía a ponto de enlouquecer, será que ela era tão descartável assim! De repente, Corine se deu conta do ridículo da cena, afinal, Sirius ficara com ciúmes, mas ela pouco se importava, já Remus, saíra correndo atrás de uma pirralha sem experiência e ela sentia como se tivesse sido empurrada do precipício. Quando se deu conta, percebeu que toda a sala comunal a encarava. Até seus melhores amigos, a olhavam como se ela fosse um bichinho de zoológico. Ela sentiu o sangue pulsar na garganta...Mas depois passou, incrível, ela pouco se lixava para o que eles achavam, eles que achassem o que quisessem. Afinal, eles não significavam nada para ela mesmo, eram só um bando de instrumentos nas mãos, como objetos, quando não presta mais a gente descarta. Quando recuperou a consciência, ela estava no meio de um corredor, chorando, se achou patética e começou a rir de si mesma, ria com uma gargalhada alta, aguda, histérica e fria, uma gargalhada que não combinava com ela, uma gargalhada que não era dela, aquela não era ela...

O que está havendo comigo? Eu rio, mas meu peito dói tanto...Eu fui descartada, eles me descartaram antes que eu os descartasse...Tudo o que eu queria era que eles morressem! D-desde quando eu me tornei uma pessoa horrível assim?

Era isso o que ela era: descartável, uma amiga descartável, como um guardanapo.

Meu peito dói...Eu tenho que alcançar a enfermaria antes que...antes que...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Quando pensou que não queria morrer, seu peito doeu como se estivessem apertando-o, como se alguém estivesse rindo de sua desgraça...

...Mas a dor foi passando...

...Seu peito foi se aliviando...

...Ela já via os casais dançarem, já via aquela dança sem fim, já sentia alguém tirando-a para dançar...

...Enfim, ela estava livre...

...Enfim, ela estava morta...

...Ou assim pensava.


	7. Sozinha

Todos estavam em choque, Corine após se agarrar com Remus e ser dispensada, expressara em seu rosto uma expressão jamais vista mesmo pelos amigos, era uma expressão de asco, nojo, desprezo, repugnância, ela estava tão diferente do normal...

Tina estava impassível, era impossível dizer o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, tristeza? Traição? Compreensão? Alívio? Raiva? Seu rosto estava indecifrável...

Uma veia na testa de Sirius palpitava, como ela e Remus podiam fazer isso com ele?

-Sirius...Sussurrou a tão conhecida voz de James ao pé de seu ouvido.

-O que foi?! Perguntou ele com raiva na voz.

-Olha...Respondeu James temeroso, apontando para Tina que, com ódio estampado no rosto, chorava, se as lágrimas eram de tristeza ou fúria, não dava para dizer, mas ela chorava.

-Tina, tudo, tudo bem com você? Sirius se deu conta do que estava fazendo com a mulher da sua vida, era ridículo!

-Não! Não está tudo bem! Eu falei que se você quisesse podia ficar com ela, mas você me escolheu! Para quê?! Para morrer de ciúmes?! Para me machucar imensamente?! Se for isso, parabéns, você conseguiu! Dito isso virou as costas e saiu do aposento.

Corine abriu os olhos.

Droga, não morri.

Olhou melhor, estava na enfermaria.

Cadê os meus amigos?

A enfermaria estava vazia.

A quem eu quero enganar? Eles não vão vir...Nós brigamos...Eu não tenho amigos

As lágrimas escorreram sem o menor pudor pelo seu rosto, se ela estava sozinha a culpa era sua...

-Finalmente...Estou sozinha no mundo...

-Hey, e eu, não conto?

Uma voz divertida indagou ao seu lado. Ela virou o rosto.

-Lucius?

-He! Eu mesmo! Achou que eu ia ver você caída no chão e te largar por lá mesmo que tava muito bom?

Ela pulou no seu pescoço e chorou, chorou muito, até não poder mais.

-Você quer me contar o que houve? Perguntou ele com uma voz muito doce.

-E-ele me deu um fora, o Sirius...

-Você se declarou? Ele perguntou, meio espantado. Toda aquela situação, no fundo, era muito estranha, ele e Corine não tinham nenhuma intimidade efetiva, eles tinham se consolado e a garota simplesmente falou: "você é um seguidor do meu pai, não é?" ele não entendeu nada, pelo visto a garota era uma legimmens excepcional porque virou e disse: "nome esquisito, Comensal da Morte..." mas ela tinha jurado guardar seu segredo, mesmo que isso significasse Azkaban.

-Sim, mas tem mais. Bufou ela impaciente. Qual era a dela? O que ela estava fazendo? Nem conhecia o cara direito? E ainda por cima, ele era Comensal. Qual é! Mas ela estava precisando desabafar, nesse caso, servia qualquer um.

-Desculpe, prossiga. Ele estava curioso para saber o que podia fazer alguém chegar naquele estado de nervos.

-Aí eu decidi desistir dele, tudo estava indo bem, eu só me afastei um pouco deles para refletir, me acalmar, por as idéias em ordem. Até que eu recebi uma carta do meu pai dizendo que ia me matar, você, que faz parte deles (os Comensais da Morte), sabia disso?

-Sinto muito Corine, mas se eu sabia ou não é confidencial. Qual era a daquela garota? Já não bastava ter descoberto que ele era um Comensal ainda queria que ele ficasse dando informações à ela? Apesar de tudo...Ele havia se desesperado ao vê-la caída no chão.

-Entendo, é bom nós podermos ficar juntos não importando de que lado estamos. Falou Corine percebendo que tinha acabado de encontrar um porto seguro para falar de seus sentimentos.

-Sim, é muito bom. Disse ele com uma espécie de melancolia no olhar, uma melancolia que ela só tinha visto nos olhos de seu pai, seu querido pai,...Na época que ele ainda a chamava de "ma petit bombom". Como ela sentia falta daqueles tempos...

-Eu entrei em desespero quando li a carta dele, e o Remus veio me consolar, eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas, quando eu vi, nós já estávamos nos beijando. O Sirius viu, a Tonks...

-Quem?

-Ninphadora Tonks, uma garota do segundo ano que gosta do Remus e ele gosta dela. Voltando, ela viu também, o Sirius ficou furioso. Ele é um enigma sabe, primeiro, me dá um fora, depois se corrói de ciúmes? Doido. No fim das contas eu estava caída no chão, semimorta.

Lucius sorriu.

-Hey! Eu acabo de contar que quase morri, fui largada duas vezes e perdi todos os meus amigos (sem contar com você, claro) de uma tacada só, e você fica aí, sorrindo que nem um pateta? Falou ela pegando um travesseiro e metendo na cara dele.

-É que você é mesmo muito linda, e eu quero gravar cada detalhe do seu rosto... Lucius tocou o rosto dela.

-Por quê? Perguntou Corine, intrigada, ao afastar a mão dele.

-Ah, eu não te contei, você sabia que eu vou me casar? Falou Lucius rápido demais.

-Lucius Malfoy, não ouse tentar desviar do assunto e...Você vai se casar?! Corine já ia preparando outro travesseiro, mas se tocou da importância da notícia.

-Vou. Ele confirmou.

-Com quem? Ela estava cada vez mais curiosa.

-Narcisa Black, da Sonserina. Ela não é tão linda quanto você, mas...Depois do que acontecerá, é melhor assim. Falou Lucius murmurando a última frase

-Você gosta dela? Corine ignorou o que ele disse.

-Não é questão de gostar ou deixar de gostar... Falou Lucius cheio de dedos.

-É claro que é! Você vai CASAR ela! Provavelmente, ter filhos com ela! Como pode não gostar dela? De quem você gosta? Berrou ela indignada.

-A única mulher que vai ter o meu coração vai ser você, Corine, mas, se o Lord diz que vai matar alguém, essa pessoa não escapa. Sinto muito Corine. Falou Lucius, triste.

-Eu NÃO vou morrer! Você vai ver! Corine não ouviu o que ele disse, só estava afobada em convencer a todos de que não ia morrer

-Corine, não sonhe, (embora isso não seja proibido) isso só vai piorar as coisas, aceite o fato, onde quer que você vá... o Lord vai lhe achar. Lucius começava a sentir uma pontada no coração a cada vez que pensava na possibilidade.

-Não! Não vai! Eu vou sobreviver! Vou me casar, vou ter filhos...Eu vou ser feliz! Tá legal? Corine começava a se sentir impaciente.

-Corine, esse é o problema... Lucius murmurou, como ele faria ela entender que o problema estava em FILHOS?

-Qual? Perguntou Corine, curiosa, afinal, qualquer informação poderia salvar sua vida...E de Tina.

-Eu não posso te contar, a minha vida vale muito mais que... Lucius falou sem olhar para ela.

-...A sua, era isso que ia dizer? Perguntou Corine, desapontada.

-Não! Eu morreria por você! Gritou Lucius se virando bruscamente.

-Mas você não tem consciência de que essa informação poderá salvar a minha vida? Murmurou Corine angustiada.

-Eu te amo Corine. E a beijou, sabendo que este seria o único beijo que ele conseguiria dela, um beijo roubado. Pois seu corpo, seus lábios e seu coração, pertenciam a um homem que não a amava.

-Lucius... Corine se sentia sozinha. Beijos sempre substituíam o adeus, será que ele também a abandonaria? Antes que ela terminasse a frase ele já tinha fechado a porta. Corine agarrou os joelhos e começou a soluçar. Estava sozinha novamente.


	8. Era uma vez

Uma história estranha,

Sobre uma vida estranha,

De uma menina estranha,

Com pais estranhos,

Que estudava numa escola estranha

E lá tinha amigos estranhos.

A relação dela com esses amigos era muito estranha.

Essa menina achava que era feliz,

Que era feliz por ser estranha,

E ter esses amigos estranhos.

Mas ela tinha uma doença

Realmente estranha.

Que destruiu sua felicidade estranha

E distorceu sua mente frágil.

A mente frágil da pobre boneca estranha.

E ela estranhamente quebrou.

Seu belo rosto de porcelana ficou marcado com estranhas cicatrizes,

Cicatrizes invisíveis que só ela enxergava,

E só enxergava quando se olhava no espelho,

No espelho da alma.

ooo//ooo

N/A:

Oi gente, poesia de minha autoria, feita exclusivamente para a Tia Co, viu?

Espero que estejam gostando.

Beijocas,

Nia-Chan


	9. Fim

No fim daquele dia terminaria Hogwarts e começaria a corrida contra o tempo para se salvar. Ela tinha que se salvar da morte iminente que pairava sobre sua loura cabeça. Ouviu batidas na madeira do dormitório. Só podia ser uma menina e grifinória.

-Corine? A voz grave e gutural de sua doce irmã murmurou à porta. Ela havia cedido novamente, havia se reconciliado com Sirius, todos haviam esquecido aquele desagradável incidente. Todos exceto Corine.

-Você ainda não está pronta? Perguntou ela entrando porta adentro.

-Estou pronta.

Tina olhou melhor, sim, ela estava pronta, tinha os antes longos cabelos louros, agora na altura dos seios já muito desenvolvidos, sua silhueta era bela, esguia, porém formosa e "bem dotada", aqueles belos lábios carmim estavam postos num sorriso melancólico e forçado. Era assim que Vallentina Melchior Mallory via sua irmã gêmea, melancólica e forçada. Ela estava num vestido negro, com apenas uma alça grossa e nessa alça tinha costurada uma Rosa Eterna. Uma linda rosa negra, o negro do vestido estava em contraste com a alvura de sua pele. Como Corine conseguia ficar tão melancolicamente bonita sem fazer o menor esforço era um enigma que Tina ainda não tinha desvendado. De suas delicadas orelhas pendiam diamantes em forma de gota e havia um colar de ouro branco com um pingente de diamante do mesmo formato dos brincos agraciando aquele belo colo nu.

-Vamos? Tina perguntou com um sorriso sincero.

Corine a invejava, não por sua beleza, isso as duas tinham de sobra. Nem sua inteligência, não. Corine a invejava porque Tina tinha pais que a amavam, tinha para si o homem que Corine sempre quis, tinha amigos que não ficavam com ela por pena ou interesse ou tinham que suportá-la com aqueles ataques toda hora, aquele jeito sombrio, aqueles olhos opacos e aquela ausência de sorrisos sinceros. E também, por mais que Corine representasse (fisicamente) a luz, por causa de seus cabelos louros e pele pálida e Tina as sombras, por causa de sua pele mais escura, mais morena e cabelos escuros. Tina tinha uma vivacidade que Corine jamais teria, ela tinha um sorriso que cativava as pessoas, exatamente como o de sua mãe, só que menos melancólico, ao contrário do dela, forçado, meio cruel, como se ela estivesse arreganhando os dentes e repuxando os cantos da boca para cima, aquele sorriso afastava tudo e todos. Menos Tina. Tina era a única que dizia, com sinceridade, que Corine ficava mais bonita sorrindo. Isso era outra coisa que Corine invejava nela, sua bondade e pureza sinceras, quando ela estava triste chorava, quando estava feliz, ria, era exatamente isso que Corine gostaria de ser. Elas desceram, de mãos dadas, como duas grandes amigas. Sirius olhava abestalhado para sua amada Tina, ela estava num vestido longo, prateado, tomara-que-caia, brilhante, nos cabelos tinham brilhantes que pareciam gotas de orvalho. Seus sapatos eram prateados como a roupa, salto alto bico arredondado assim como o da Corine, só que o da outra era preto.

-Você está linda, meu amor.

Eles se beijaram. Corine não sentia mais inveja, se tocou de que isso era uma atitude infantil, ela queria que o Sirius fosse feliz, e ponto. Se ele ia ser feliz com ela ou sem ela, ah, isso era outra história.

O trem chacoalhava, Corine tinha o rosto grudado na janela. A expressão em seu rosto era de felicidade. Não uma felicidade forçada, empurrada como tinha sido a vida toda, era sincera. Sabem por que ela estava tão feliz? Por causa de um pedido de casamento. De Sirius. Para...Tina. Não tinha sido para ela, mas ela sentia como se tivessem tirado um ENORME peso de suas costas. Agora sabia que não era a escolhida e se sentia livre para partir para outra. A festa tinha sido linda, seu amigo Malfoy parecia muito feliz enquanto dava um selinho em sua querida Narcisa Black. Remus ficou extremamente vermelho mas gostou bastante quando Tonks o beijara, um beijo de despedida com um "Até logo." sussurrado entre lágrimas. Até Peter parecia feliz, afinal, tinha conseguido passar em todas as matérias. Lily e James haviam desaparecido nos jardins de mãos dadas falando sobre os planos para o futuro. Todos sorriam alegremente. Até Corine, que não estava mais sozinha. Ela tinha a promessa de uma nova vida pela frente para confortá-la, não era uma pessoa, mas fazia-a sorrir mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento. Aquele sorriso não murchou. Ela se trancou sozinha em uma cabine separada e foi flagrada por Sirius e Tina vendo um pergaminho. O pergaminho falava sobre uma garota, uma garota de longos cabelos louros, olhos cinzas, uma determinação invejável que escreveu seu próprio destino. Uma boneca de porcelana que ficou marcada, mas sabia que essas marcas eram sinônimo de aprendizado. Uma marionete que decidiu cortar as cordas do destino com seus próprios dentes. Que aprendeu a sorrir pela felicidade alheia já que a sua era tão pouca.


	10. Epílogo

Tinha sido um casamento duplo, James estava num paletó preto com um colete escuro que combinava com seus olhos e Lily num vestido branco com belas esmeraldas no colar. Sirius vestia com um paletó alugado e colete azul-marinho que ressaltava suas belas faces e Tina em seu vestido rosa-bebê que tinha um corpete bem justo até a cintura e depois soltava em camadas. Estavam exuberantes. Corine usava um vestido prateado que combinava loucamente com seus olhos, e sorria, jogando pétalas de rosas para todos os lados.

Passou um ano, Tina e Sirius tiveram um filho, Peter, o menino tinha os olhos da mãe e os cabelos e a estrutura óssea do pai, era muito risonho e se dava as mil maravilhas com a tia, que agora era extremamente feliz.

-Hey pestinha! Que idéia é essa de tacar papinha na minha cara? Corine exclamou, brincalhona, enquanto Peter gargalhava às suas custas.

-Ah, seu moleque! Você ficou todo sujo, vamos tomar banho antes que a mamãe chegue do trabalho e brigue com a titia, vamos.

Subiram e chegaram no banheiro, onde a banheira tinha sereias nadando no fundo e a cortina era estampada com hipogrifos voando.

Corine encheu a banheira magicamente e uma espuma confortável e morna foi aparecendo na superfície da água.

-"Samba crioula, que veio da Bahia, pega a criança e joga na bacia! A bacia é d'ouro areada com sabão, depois areada enxuga com o roupão, o roupão é de seda, lalalalala..." (N/A: ela cantou isso em um português cheio de sotaque mesmo, hehe. )

Peter riu.

-Ah, você gostou? Eu aprendi essa música quando fui no Brasil, lembra, mês passado. Lá eles também tão vivendo dificuldades, parece que uns trouxas instalaram uma ditadura por lá, mas já resolveram, assim como vão resolver a nossa. O povo é muito alegre, feliz, um dia, quando você for mais velho, eu te levo lá, as crianças são tão risonhas quanto você, o país é lindo, a arquitetura das igrejas é de tirar o fôlego...Ah, é um país maravilhoso...

O banho termina, Corine leva o bebê num pijama de dragõezinhos com fundo azul para o quarto e o põe para dormir com mais umas cantigas brasileiras.

-Boa-noite, queridinho.

Os minutos foram passando...As horas se arrastavam...E nada de Tina chegar. Corine ia ficando mais e mais preocupada. Se remexia, ajeitava as coisas, fazia papinha...Ela já devia ter limpado os móveis umas três vezes, já tinha papinha até dizer chega e as almofadas estavam tão fofas, que se um botão caísse nelas, entraria num buraco negro e nunca mais ninguém o acharia.

Onde ela se enfiou? Nesses tempos é perigoso ficar até tão tarde fora de cas...

BLAM!

-Sirius! Você está todo ferido...Onde está a Tina? O que hou...

-Cou-ri-ne...Dum-blen-do-re...Rá-pi-do...Tina...Mor... Antes que ele terminasse a frase ele desmaiou nos seus braços e falou algo na linha de "colar", "chave", "morte", "Peter" e "recuperar Tina", ele falava isso clara e repetidamente. Corine ficava mais ansiosa, onde estaria sua irmã? O que estava acontecendo? Mas mesmo com todas essas angústias, medos e dúvidas, Corine chamou Dumblendore, realizou os primeiros-socorros em Sirius e foi preparar uma poção reanimadora. Sirius estava numa cama e Dumblendore, Remus, Peter (Pettigrew), James, Lily e Corine estavam ao seu redor, ao que ela pôde perceber, é que TODOS sabiam o que se passava, TODOS, menos ela.

Após um longuíssimo silêncio, Corine ousou perguntar:

-Afinal, o que está havendo, de fato?

Lily soltou um soluço molhado de lágrimas, James a abraçou para consolá-la, Peter a olhou preocupado, mas não abriu a boca, a expressão de Dumblendore endureceu e Remus falou num sussurro rouco, quase inaudível, como se ele quisesse se entregar às lágrimas, como Lillian fazia:

-White Lady, Corine, ouça, Tina e Sirius voltavam do trabalho, quando...Bem...Eles foram atacados por um grupo de Comensais e...

Corine estava entendendo que rumo essa conversa ia tomar, mas mesmo assim, arriscou perguntar:

-E que fim levou Tina?

-...Corine, seja forte, Sirius e Peter precisam de você,... Disse Remus apertando sua mão.

-O que houve com a minha irmã! Corine berrou, esquecendo que só ela, Peter (ele era um bebê, não contava), Sirius, Voldemort e Tina sabiam que as duas eram irmãs.

-I-irmã? Is-isso fica para outra hora, mas...Um grupo de aurores está tentando resgatar...Bem...O corpo dela dos escombros.

Peter chorou no seu quarto.

Corine não chorou, não teve um ataque, nada. Só se levantou e foi acariciar o sobrinho e sussurrar que estava tudo bem, que tudo ia passar. Quem não a conhecesse podia achar que ela estava se controlando, não era isso. As dores, as perdas, decepções, tristezas,...Já eram tantas que ela nem se abalava. Voltou à sala e perguntou:

-E acharam algum testamento dela?

Dumblendore respondeu:

-Sim, aqui está.

"_Maninha, não foi só você que podia vislumbrar o futuro de vez em quando, eu também sou capaz. Já sabia que ia morrer, não chore, por favor, Peter precisa de você. Na verdade, nem sei por que ele sofreria, a mãe dele sempre foi você. Quem deve precisar de você mesmo é Sirius, que bom, é uma oportunidade para vocês recuperarem o tempo perdido. Tudo meu vai para você, até as roupas de que gostar (faça o que quiser com as que não gostar). Diga a Sirius que eu o amo muito, e a Peter também, quando ele puder entender. Estou feliz, veja: você e Sirius se amarão livremente, Peter terá uma mãe melhor do que eu seria, vou me reencontrar com Mama... Podia ser melhor, eu queria conhecer meus sobrinhos... Mas supero (hehe). Por favor, doem meus ossos e órgãos (se tiver sobrado algum corpo) e cremem o resto._

_Sinto muito por não poder me despedir melhor,_

_Tina_

_P.S: EXIJO que você fique morando na minha casa, para cuidar de Peter (e por outros motivos não-mencionáveis)_

Corine fez cara de dor e cerrou os dentes, o ódio por aquele que um dia chamara de pai crescia...Lembrou de uma passagem do diário da mãe:

"_Não culpo Tom pelo que me fez, não sinto ódio por ele, sinto pena. Ele foi uma criança desorientada e um adulto sem limites, muito poder em mãos de alguém que não soube usar...No meu caso e no dele. Tolo, no momento em que me chutou, todo o poder que ele havia absorvido de mim voltou para as mãos de sua legítima dona. A pessoa que lhe contou minha história provavelmente não a contou direito._

_'...Porém, se ele/ela a abandonar, tudo se desfará. É necessário que seja recíproco, não adianta que ela se entregue se não houver troca. É a Lei do Equilíbrio, tudo o que se recebe deve ser pago com algo de valor correspondente, quer ele/ela queira ou não.'_

_Pobre ingênuo, o 'preço' que 'estipulei' será futuramente 'cobrado' pela minha próxima encarnação, como não me entreguei por completo não cobrarei o preço todo. Minhas meninas farão o resto._

_Espero que elas compreendam seu pai."_

Corine entedera a mensagem e já sabia seu papel. Tina havia ganhado, de herança, o colar da mãe, manchado com o sangue dela, só que o fecho não abria e era pequeno demais para passar pela cabeça de alguém, portanto ficava numa caixinha de veludo no quarto dela. Já Corine ganhara o diário da mãe, com a capa manchada pelo mesmo sangue e as páginas impregnadas com aquele cheiro de jasmim que seu corpo exalava, mesmo tendo se passado 18 anos desde a sua morte, Corine sentia a sua presença naquele cheiro persistente, nos conselhos, nas explicações e nos desenhos que jaziam naquelas páginas. Corine sentia uma nova sensação fluir pelo seu corpo. Nojo. Um profundo nojo do progenitor, por ter feito a mãe de marionete e tê-la abandonado quando ela mais precisava dele. O nojo foi substituído por raiva de si mesma por desejar um "amor paterno".

-Corine? Lily a olhava, preocupada.

-Entendo que esteja triste, mas... Murmurou Remus, tentando "consolá-la"

-NÃO ESTOU TRISTE, REMUS! Explodiu Corine.

Todos se assustaram. Dumblendore viu naqueles olhos castanhos (que já tinham sido cinzas) a sombra de Tom Riddle e a influência que ele exercia sobre a menina, como Mar e Lua, apesar de nunca ter criado efetivamente a "filha" Dumblendore desconfiava, que, na época em que formulamos nossa personalidade e buscamos nosso ídolo, Corine tivesse visto no "pai" esta figura.

-Corine, ninguém está te recriminando por se abalar com a morte da sua irmã. Dumblendore disse naquela sua voz calma que lhe era característica.

-Não estou abalada.-disse Corine entre dentes -Espero, nem que eu tenha que morrer para isso, que a minha filha seja a próxima encarnação de minha mãe.

Dois anos depois nascia Mary, pele White Lady e olhos azul-esverdeados, quase incolores.

O fecho do colar abriu.


End file.
